More Tales to Give You Goosebumps
More Tales to Give You Goosebumps is the second book in the Tales to Give You Goosebumps series. It was first published in 1995, and was originally sold with a Goosebumps book light. The cover art depicts Curly the Skeleton telling stories to a group of skeleton campers around a campfire on the edge of a cliff. Blurb Reader Beware-- You're In For Ten Summertime Scares! Is Matt's summer camp being taken over by an evil patch of poison ivy? Will Eric escape from his tank, now that he's been turned into a fish? Can Tara help the terrified voice she hears inside a beautiful seashell? Find out in these ten creepy Goosebumps short stories perfect for reading around the campfire or under the covers! Featured stories * "The Werewolf's First Night" - A boy joins a day camp where everyone is a werewolf. * "P.S. Don't Write Back" - A boy receives a strange letter from his parents while at camp. * "Something Fishy" - A boy living in a hot apartment finds out that he can shrink down to the size of a fish. * "You Gotta Believe Me!" - A boy is able to see spaceships in the sky, but nobody believes him. * "Suckers!" - Three kids open a mysterious trunk that they found on the beach. * "Dr. Horror's House of Video" - A young horror fan visits a movie store run by a strange man. * "The Cat's Tale" - A young girl who moved to River Falls is stalked by a black cat. * "Shell Shocker" - Two kids find a seashell that strange voices can be heard from. * "Poison Ivy" - A young boy is sent to a summer camp, but the camp becomes overrun by monstrous poison ivy. * "The Spirit of the Harvest Moon" - A girl camping with her family hears a voice to not be caught by the ghost that is active during the Harvest Moon. Reprints and rereleases International releases More_Tales_to_Give_You_Goosebumps_-_UK_Cover.jpg|UK More Tales to Give You Goosebumps - Arabic Cover - شبح القمر المكتمل.JPG|Arabic Special Edition 2 - Indonesian Cover - Kisah-Kisah Hantu Goosebumps Edisi Khusus 6.jpg|Indonesian Piccoli Brividi - A Prima Nolte Del Lup Mannaro E Altrei Conti.jpg|Italian More Tales to Give You Goosebumps - Spanish Cover - Historias de Pesadillas.jpg|Spanish Chair_de_poule_illustre_Les_griffes_de_l_homme_loup.jpg|French ("The Werewolf's First Night") GYGFranceVol1.jpg|French (Compilation of Strangers in the Woods, Shell Shocker, P.S. Don't Write Back and For the Birds) (Volume 1) 51N356hiXHL. SX343 BO1,204,203,200 .jpg|French (Volume 2) Moretalesdutch.jpg|Dutch Merchandise Tales 2 1996 Merlin 178 sticker.jpg|1996 Merlin sticker Advertisement Book and Light II Pack More Tales bookad from orig series 32 1995.jpg|Original Book and Light II Pack advertisement More Tales to Give You Goosebumps 2 1997 reprint bookad from OS58.jpg|Book reprint advertisement Artwork More_Tales_to_Give_You_Goosebumps_-_artwork.jpg|Cover artwork by Tim Jacobus. Trivia *While the previous edition's cover featured the first art of Curly the Skeleton, this cover marks the debut of his finalized design as depicted by Tim Jacobus. *Several stories in both the previous book and following book were adapted into episodes of the television series ''Goosebumps'', but no stories from this book were. **However, "The Spirit of the Harvest Moon" received an audio adaptation in 1995 — with an introduction from R.L. Stine. Posts online suggest that the audio adaptation of this story was distributed on cassette tapes via the Goosebumps Fan Club.[TOMT Short Story - A kid is haunted by an evil spirit, maybe R.L. Stine] These tapes have evidently fallen into obscurity, as there are seemingly no images of them available online. References Category:Books Category:More Tales to Give You Goosebumps Category:Books Released In 1995 Category:Books that came with merchandise Category:Covers by Tim Jacobus Category:Summer